Devil in Red
by August08
Summary: After a bad break up, Kadaj takes Yazoo to a club to help cheer him up. Though, soon, the music isn't the only thing to captivate Yazoo's attention as he gazes upon a devil in an angel's body. A devil with red hair. *Takes place after Angel in Gold*.
**A/N** : Dedicated to my friend, Yazzy Dollface who, yet again, challenged me to write another lemon, but this time involving her favorite couple, Reno and Yazoo. This is my first male/male lemon, I will admit, so I hope I set the mood. Reviews and constructive criticism are welcome, but flames are not. I'm trying to improve myself as a writer, not feel horrible about what I write. So, if you can't say something helpful, don't say anything at all. Thank you.

 **Disclaimer** : I own nothing.

* * *

Kadaj knocked on Yazoo's bedroom door. His brother had been hiding ever since he got back from his date a couple of nights ago. Kadaj hadn't seen his brother at all. If it hadn't been for the sobbing he heard coming through the door, he never would have known Yazoo was even home. He was getting worried about his brother. It wasn't like Yazoo to hold himself up in his room for two days straight. He wouldn't even come out to eat.

"Yazoo, open the door," Kadaj ordered.

"Go away," Yazoo called back.

Kadaj sighed, fighting with the locked door handle. "Yazoo, open the door, _now_!"

"I'm never coming out of this room again!" Yazoo declared.

Kadaj growled and hit his shoulder against the door. "Yazoo!" he yelled.

What the hell was wrong with his brother? He could handle a sulky Loz, but a sulky Yazoo was ten times worse. Kadaj felt more like a parent than a brother most times. He banged his fist against the door, making it rattle in the frame.

"Yazoo, so help me, if you don't open this door in the next ten seconds I'm kicking it in," Kadaj threatened. "Ten...nine..."

There was movement on the other side of the door and a second later it opened, revealing a puffy eyed Yazoo. Kadaj instantly became concerned.

"Yazoo, what's wrong?" he asked.

Yazoo sniffled, wiping tears from his eyes. "We broke up," he blurted out.

Kadaj frowned, brotherly instincts kicking in. "What happened?"

Yazoo took a deep breath. "I went to my date the other night, but...he was already with someone."

With thoughts of tracking down the jerk who broke his brother's heart and killing him very slowly and extremely painfully, Kadaj tried to smile reassuringly and patted his brother on the shoulder.

"It was for the best," he said. "If he can't be faithful, he's not worth your time. You'll find someone better."

"Easy for you to say," Yazoo grumbled. "You found somebody to make you happy. Even if it was for one night."

"It was a weekend," Kadaj muttered under his breath, remembering the golden haired angel. He shook his head. "Anyway, why don't we go out? Loz is working tonight. What do you say we go pester him?"

Yazoo looked away. "I don't feel like going out," he mumbled.

"I'm not taking no for an answer," Kadaj told him. "Get ready. We're going out."

Yazoo sighed and closed the door again. Kadaj waited outside the door just in case his brother got any ideas on staying behind. A few minutes later, Yazoo came out, dressed in a pair of dark skinny jeans and a mint green shirt. His hair was pulled back in a low ponytail. The brothers headed out of the apartment and made their way down the street to the club where Loz worked.

The cascading lights and pulsing music were an instant mood changer as they walked into the club. The siblings walked up to the bar, lucking out at finding two empty seats side by side. They sat down and Kadaj waved to Loz, catching his brother's attention. Loz walked over, his pale face beginning to color at seeing his brothers.

"Heya, Loz," Kadaj greeted with a smile.

"What are you doing here?" Loz asked, embarrassment clearly evident in his voice.

"Oh, Loz! Are these your brothers?" another bartender asked as she caught sight of Kadaj and Yazoo.

Kadaj grinned, Yazoo simply waved. Loz's face turned an even darker shade of red.

"Yes," he replied. "This is Kadaj and Yazoo."

The female bartender looked at Kadaj. "You look familiar," she said. She snapped her fingers. "You were here a couple of weeks ago with a cute little blonde." She smiled. "How did that work out for you?"

It was Kadaj's turn to turn red. Loz and Yazoo started to chuckle. Kadaj glared at his brothers, his blush deepening. Well, at least Yazoo was cheering up; even if it was at his expense. No doubt the twerps were remembering the tape they accidentally got their hands on. Kadaj had been out when the tape had arrived by mail. He had been horrified when he got home to find Loz and Yazoo staring wide eyed at the television as they watched his encounter with Elena. They had yet to let him live it down.

"It worked out better than he probably expected," Loz commented, making Kadaj bury his face in his hands.

"Shut up, Loz," Kadaj groaned.

"Aw! You're cute when you're flushed," the female bartender said.

Loz laughed as his brother dropped his arms to the bar table and buried his face in his arms. Yazoo chuckled and patted Kadaj on the back. Loz shook his head, knowing he had better get back to work before his boss caught him goofing off.

"So, what can I get ya?" he asked.

"A sexy blonde in a red dress and black heels for Kadaj," Yazoo replied, making Loz burst out laughing.

"Yazoo, shut up," Kadaj barked.

"What? You brought me here to cheer me up, and I'm cheered up," Yazoo said.

Kadaj looked up at his brother and glared at him. Yazoo gave him a sweet, innocent smile. Kadaj huffed and turned to face Loz.

"Rum and coke," he grumbled.

"Strawberry daiquiri," Yazoo said.

Loz nodded and set to work on getting the drinks ready. Kadaj propped his elbow up on the bar table and put his chin in his palm. How did his attempt at cheering Yazoo up turn into a teasing fit for his brothers? Well, at least Yazoo wasn't sulking in his room anymore.

Loz placed the drinks in front of his brothers before getting called away by other patrons. Yazoo took a delicate sip of his drink, savouring the sweet taste. Kadaj downed half of his drink in one gulp. A song began to play, instantly setting his memory alight. It was the same song he had asked Elena to dance with him. A longing smile touched his lips as he swirled the ice cubes around his glass.

"Kadaj?" came an all too familiar voice. "Kadaj!"

Kadaj turned to see his golden angel waving enthusiastically at him. Elena was with her girlfriends; lucky for him. Kadaj patted his brother on the shoulder, grabbing his drink.

"I'll be right back," he said.

"If you go back to the apartment, put a sock on the door," Yazoo called over his shoulder.

"Shut up, Yazoo!" Kadaj yelled back.

Yazoo chuckled darkly and took another sip of his drink. He had to admit, he was enjoying himself. Kadaj was right. That jerk wasn't worth his time. Yazoo was just getting lost in the music when something caught his attention out of the corner of his eye. He turned to see a head of fiery red hair leaning over the bar.

"Yo, Loz," the owner of the flaming hair called out.

Loz walked over and Yazoo buried his face in his drink when the red-head leaned back. "What can I get ya, Reno?" Loz asked.

"One whiskey and one beer," the red-head said.

Loz nodded. "Coming right up."

As he moved away, Yazoo felt someone's eyes on him. He slowly looked up to see the red-head looking at him.

"You must be Loz's brother," the man commented, making Yazoo's heart flutter. "You guys twins?"

"Triplets," Yazoo croaked, half choking on his drink.

The red-head frowned. "Triplets?" he repeated.

Yazoo pointed over his shoulder at Kadaj who was now sitting at a table with Elena and her friends. The red-head followed his gesture and nodded in understanding.

"Ah," he said slowly. "Didn't know he had two brothers."

Yazoo hid behind his drink again. He could feel his face beginning to burn. Why was his stomach doing flips? He couldn't remember swallowing a flock of butterflies. But, there was something about this guy's voice. The rich tenor seemed to spark something within him.

"It's nice to see Elena happy," the man commented. "She hasn't been this happy in...well...ever."

Yazoo swallowed thickly, the drink going down in a lump. What was it with this guy's voice? It sent electric jolts shooting down his spine. Yazoo discreetly crossed his legs, feeling a strange tingling coming from between his legs.

"Whatever your brother did seemed to help her out," the red-head continued, putting Yazoo in more agony. He slapped a hand against his temple. "Where are my manners? Name's Reno."

Yazoo looked down to see the out-stretched hand. He took Reno's hand and shook it.

"Yazoo," he replied.

Reno gave his hand a firm shake. "Nice to meet ya."

Loz returned with the drinks and placed them on the table. Reno released Yazoo's hand and picked up the drinks.

"Thanks, Loz," he said. "See ya 'round, Yaz."

Yazoo watched as Reno walked away, meeting up with a tall, dark skinned man with a shaved head. Yazoo went back to his drink, his legs still tingling. He ordered another drink, hoping to preoccupy himself so he wouldn't think about the red-head with the fiery hair and flaming voice.

However, as the night progressed, Yazoo found that no matter how many drinks he consumed, he couldn't get Reno off his mind. Loz had cut him off after his seventh drink, switching him to water. Yazoo wasn't too happy about that, but respected his brother's decision. The last thing any of them needed was him getting drunk. A drunk Yazoo was an unpredictable Yazoo.

A catchy song began to play and Yazoo started swaying in his seat. He looked up when someone tapped him on the shoulder. Reno smiled down at him.

"Wanna dance?" he asked.

There was that jolt again. However, before he knew what he was doing, Yazoo nodded. Reno grinned, grabbed his arm and guided him to the dance floor. Yazoo just stood there for a few moments, watching Reno's body sway to the music. Was this how Kadaj felt when he first saw Elena dance? Reno moved like a panther on the prowl. Every movement sent a blast of electricity straight to Yazoo's groin.

Reno looked over his shoulder. "Ya comin' or what?" he called over the blasting music.

Yazoo slipped in beside Reno, matching his movements. He felt self-conscious; knowing that Kadaj and Loz were no doubt looking at him. However, he soon got lost in the rhythm of Reno's movements. Those seven strawberry daiquris must have still been pumping through his system, because before he knew it, Yazoo was pressed up against Reno's body; hips grinding against each other. Reno put his arms around him and pulled him closer.

Yazoo could almost feel Reno's lips against his. The flaming red-head's lips ghosted his; teasing him like a tantalizing, forbidden sin. Then, all too soon, the music ended. Yazoo almost grabbed Reno and pulled him into a fiery kiss when he stepped back. The smile Reno gave him was like a thousand bolts of electricity straight to his groin.

"Thanks for the dance, Yaz," Reno said. "You're a pretty smooth dancer."

"Uh...thanks," Yazoo stammered. "Um...you too."

Reno grinned and started back towards the table where his friend was waiting. "See ya 'round, Yaz," he said, waving over his shoulder.

"Yeah," Yazoo said softly. "See ya."

His body was on fire. Did someone turn up the heat? Yazoo looked over to see Kadaj still sitting with Elena and her friends. He was a big boy, Yazoo could have someone over if he wanted. He didn't know if it was his own desire or the seven daiquris that drove him, but Yazoo practically flew after Reno; slamming into his back and driving the red-head forward.

"Whoa, Yaz. You okay, yo?" Reno asked, turning around.

"Do you..." Yazoo began. He took a deep breath. "Do you want to come over to my place?" he blurted out.

 _Damn, Reno, ya still got it,_ Reno thought to himself.

One dance and this guy was begging for more. Not that he had any intention on turning the poor boy on. It had only been one little dance. Reno looked over to see Elena looking at him. He was a big boy, he could go wherever he damn well pleased; even if it was to another guy's place. It was no secret he swung both ways; he just preferred the company of ladies over men most of the time. But, it was clear that this guy had it, and had it _bad_.

Reno knew how that felt. He hadn't missed the number of daiquris Yazoo had been downing. One wasn't enough and two was too many. Liquor seemed to bring out the hormones in full force in some people. And Reno gathered that Yazoo's hormones were way out of whack.

"Yeah, sure," Reno finally answered. "Just let me tell Rude where I'm goin'."

Yazoo nodded as Reno went over to his friend. After a quick chat and a wave, Reno walked back to where Yazoo had been waiting patiently. Loz and Kadaj watched with curious interest as their brother left the club with the man with the fiery red hair. Kadaj shared a knowing look with Elena before catching Loz's gaze. The siblings grinned at each other.

 _At least Yaz is cheered up,_ Kadaj thought to himself. _And if he's not, he certainly will be after this night is over._

* * *

Keys rattled in the lock and a moment later Yazoo opened the door of the apartment. He stepped inside, Reno following close behind him. Yazoo closed the door and locked it again.

"Make yourself comfortable," he said.

Reno kicked off his shoes and headed into the living room as Yazoo headed into the kitchen. He flopped down on the spacious leather sofa. A few minutes later, Yazoo came into the room with a bottle of tequila, a plate of lime wedges, salt and shot glasses. Reno grinned. So, this guy was serious. Though, he looked like a bit of a light weight when it came to stronger stuff.

Yazoo set the bottle, salt, plate and glasses on the coffee table and took a seat next to Reno. The red-head sat up on the sofa as Yazoo poured up two shots. They coated their hands with salt and prepared the shots. Reno picked up his glass and held it up towards Yazoo.

"Just to warn ya, I'm the reigning Turks Gone Wild Drinking Competition champion eight years in a row," he said. "Those who have tried to drink me under the table have crashed and burned...severely."

Yazoo picked up his own glass and clinked it against Reno's. "Good to know," he replied.

The men licked the salt from their hands and downed their first shots. Reno smirked to himself as Yazoo almost choked on the tequilla. They quickly grabbed a lime wedge each. Yazoo squeezed his eyes tightly closed as he bit down hard on the wedge. Reno couldn't help but laugh, nearly choking on the lime wedge in his own mouth. Yazoo looked at him; his face turning a pale shade of red. However, the laugh was music to his ears. He was sad when Reno stopped laughing; he liked the sound.

"Again?" Reno asked.

Yazoo nodded and dropped the used lime wedge on the coffee table. They repeated the procedure before downing a second shot. Yazoo didn't know which one burned more, the first or the second. However, he was determined to prove to Reno that he could handle it.

After the fifth shot, Yazoo started to lose count, and all rational thought. His head swam, his stomach churned. It was then, to his horror after his latest shot, that he realized he hadn't cut enough wedges. The plate was empty. Yazoo looked up at Reno who was grinning at him. The red-head parted his lips, revealing the last lime wedge held between his teeth.

"Are we sharing?" Yazoo asked drunkenly.

Reno chuckled as Yazoo leaned towards him, nonetheless. Yazoo locked his lips with Reno's, trying to get a hold of the lime wedge. However, Reno pulled away, spat out the wedge and pulled Yazoo into a passionate, fiery kiss. Sharp electric jolts blasted through Yazoo's body. He reached up, gripping Reno's hair and pulling him closer. His hands found the buttons of Reno's shirt. With surprisingly steady hands, Yazoo unbuttoned the shirt and pushed it off of Reno's body.

The shirt fell in a heap on the floor. Yazoo gasped as Reno's fingers brushed against his bare skin as he worked to remove Yazoo's shirt as well. They parted for a brief moment as Reno pulled off Yazoo's shirt, discarding it on the floor with his own shirt.

"How's about we move this to somewhere...more private?" Reno asked.

Yazoo grabbed his wrist and dragged him to his bedroom, closing and locking the door behind them. They couldn't keep their hands off each other as they made their way over to the bed. Soon, what clothing remained was left on the floor; making a neat trail leading towards the bed. Reno pressed Yazoo against the mattress; their lips locked in a heated kiss.

Reno began kissing Yazoo's neck, lightly brushing the sensitive flesh with his lips. Yazoo gasped for breath as Reno continued trailing kisses along his collar bone. He ran his hands along Reno's back, digging his nails into his flawless flesh. Reno let out a small gasp; whether it was pain or pleasure, Yazoo didn't know. He just wanted to feel Reno's body against his.

Reno trailed light, tantalizing kisses down Yazoo's chest. His fingers ghosted over the flesh of the inside of Yazoo's leg. He smirked when he felt Yazoo's length grow hard under the touch. Reno tickled the space between Yazoo's groin and thigh. His silver haired companion let out a purr of pleasure. Reno lightly traced his fingers around Yazoo's naval before trailing down lower.

Yazoo gasped and his back arched when Reno's fingers brushed the sensitive flesh of his length. The red-head lightly ran his fingers over his companion's bulge, tickling the tip. Yazoo let out a moan, begging for more. Reno leaned over and gave Yazoo's length a tantalizing lick. His companion's body trembled and his hips jerked. Reno inserted the full length into his mouth, running his tongue over the oozing tip. Yazoo let out a cry, his back arching; driving himself further into Reno's mouth.

Reno pulled back and chuckled. He leaned over Yazoo, his lips brushing against Yazoo's. "Enjoying yourself, pet?" Reno whispered.

"Don't stop," Yazoo gasped. "In the top drawer."

Reno opened the top drawer of the bedside table and pulled out a tube of lubricant. These brothers came prepared. Reno coated his fingers with lubricant. Yazoo's body jerked when Reno inserted his fingers inside of him. He cried out when Reno found his sweet spot. He moaned in lust filled desire. Playing with Yazoo's sweet spot with one hand, Reno coated himself with lubricant with the other.

Yazoo gasped as Reno sheathed himself inside of him. His body collapsed against the mattress, writhing in euphoria as Reno penetrated him. The thrusts were slow at first, then they sped up to a rhythm that was more tolerable, that didn't drive Yazoo mad with agonizing desire.

Yazoo was helpless underneath Reno's power. Reno was the master, Yazoo was the puppet. With his mind hazy with euphoria, Yazoo opened his eyes and gazed upon his own angel. However, he knew Reno was no angel; not by the way he moved. He was a devil with angel's wings. A devil in red. Reno knew which strings to pull, which buttons to push to drive his captive insane. But, as long as the pleasure continued, Yazoo didn't mind being held captive by this red-headed wolf in sheep's clothing.

Reno and Yazoo let out a harmonized yell as they both climaxed. The bed shook as Reno collapsed onto the mattress beside Yazoo, body trembling from exhaustion. The men panted and gasped. Yazoo stared up at the ceiling, mind swimming in a haze of euphoria. Now he understood what Kadaj had found in Elena. He looked over to see Reno lying on his back, also staring up at the ceiling. They lay on the bed, silent, sweat drenched and with no shame about their nakedness.

Then, Reno leaned over and placed his head against Yazoo's shoulder, closing his eyes and sighing tiredly. Yazoo didn't move, was afraid to even breathe in fear that this was some elaborate dream his mind had concocted to help him cope with his break up. But, as he reached over and brushed strands of red hair out of his lover's face, Yazoo knew that this was real. Reno's chest slowly rose and fell in peaceful sleep.

Yazoo laid his head back against the pillow and closed his eyes as well; a soft smile touching his lips. And even if this was a dream and his mind was just making him believe it was real, it was a damn good dream.

* * *

Reviews are welcome, flames are not


End file.
